The 'Lonley' Summer
by keeleydanielle.xx
Summary: With evaesdropping neighbors, a hyper new best friend, and this is going to be a great camp. AU.
1. Chapter One:A warm welcome

The 'Lonely' Summer  
  
Woohoo! Another Story! ^_^ I had a couple friends read it and the reaction seemed good, so I hope all of you will like it too. COMPLETELY Different from my other ones...well, not really. Some people know each other. Other's have no idea who anyone is. I'll shut up now, and let you read the story.  
  
_-_ Disclaimer: Me no own, So you no sue please.  
  
_-_  
  
Sango sighed as she walked onto the bus.  
  
'Another summer of torture. Inuyasha's probably there again....shit.' She looked around for an empty seat. For some reason she always had to go to camp, and never on a family vacation. She looked around the crowded bus, for an empty seat. She saw a girl her age, wearing dark green shorts and a grey tank top with a zipper collar. She looked nice enough, so Sango went to sit next to her.  
  
"Hi, is anybody sitting here?" The girl turned to Sango. Her blue eyes filled with happiness.  
  
"Hey, no, nobody is sitting here. You're welcome to sit if you want." Sango nodded and mumbled a 'Thank You'. After that, complete silence until Sango spoke up.  
  
"I'm sorry, I should've introduced myself. I'm Sango Taiyja."  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"It's nice to meet you too. Have you ever been to this camp before?"  
  
"No, this is my first year."  
  
"Would you like me to show you around?"  
  
"Sure, that's be great." Kagome smiled.  
  
"So...," The conversation continued until they arrived at camp.  
  
Sango dragged Kagome off the bus, and to the end to pick up their bags.  
  
"Move it!" a voice from behind them shouted and shoved Sango and Kagome to the ground. Kagome looked up and saw nobody. Sango did, because she broke the silence.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Inuyasha." Sango snapped as the one called Inuyasha turned his head. He had long black hair a deep violet eyes.  
  
"Oh, hey Sango. What's up?"  
  
"Not much, we have a new person in our cabin. Wait, hang on," Sango turned to kagome. "You are 16, right?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Good," She turned back to Inuyasha, "She's in our cabin this year."  
  
He took a look at the girl behind Kagome. "Oh, that's cool. I gotta go get my bag and get signed in. I'll see you later, I guess." Inuyasha ran off into the crowd to find his bag.  
  
"Kagome, we better go get settled in too." Sango grabbed her bag, and Kagome did the same.  
  
They walked for a while up to a row of oddley shapped cabins. Two large sections with a smaller section in the middle. The cabins were wood material, with a window in each section. In the center, there was a small office. The two girls walked over, and set their bags in the front.  
  
"We've got to go get our keys inside, I'll sign us in. Can you go check what room we're in this year? I'll get the keys." Sango looked over at Kagome.  
  
Kagome nodded and walked over to the list. She scanned it for her name. When she found it, Sango's was below. Two unfamiliar names were under hers.  
  
"Inuyasha Tashio, Kouga Ookami." Kagome mumbled to herself, before turning to Sango. "Sango! Our roommates are Inuyasha Tashio and Kouga Ookami, and we're iin cabin 22!"Kagome had just managed to get her bag before she saw Sango speeding out the door.  
  
"Oh Shit! C'mon Kagome! RUN!"  
  
"Sango...What's wrong?"  
  
"Let's just say, I hope you won't find out. LET'S JUST GO NOW!"  
  
"I still don't get why!" She dragged the still confused Kagome over to cabin 22, and saw Kouga and Inuyasha laughing. They stopped when she flipped them off, and put some hurt expressions on.  
  
"Kagome, we're screwed." Sango stated as they walked into their half of the room. They dropped their bags by the door and heard it open, Inuyasha and Kouga peering out. Sango pushed the door open slightly and waited. Kagome was about to push it open when Sango held her back.  
  
"Wait," She mumbled, before a huge splash swallowed the doorway. "It should be safe enough,now."  
  
They opened the door fully, and screamed. Whipped cream covered their room, as well as streamers and balloons. Sango looked at the full length mirror, and read a note.  
  
"Hello Ladies, Welcome to Camp! ^_^ -Your Roomates- Inuyasha and Kouga"  
  
"I'LL....! ARGH! THEY ARE SO DEAD!" Sango stormed out the door as Kagome watched her beating up the room to the guy's room. "KOUGA! INUYASHA! I KNOW YOUR IN THERE!" She pounded the door with her fists, and started kicking.  
  
"Dude! I think she saw it!" Kouga burst out laughing.  
  
"Then we better get running! She'll kill us!" Inuyasha smiled. "In the lake?"  
  
"Hell yeah. I'll get Sango, you get her roommate."  
  
"Righty-o!"  
  
"SANGO! Please don't hurt us! We mean no harm!" Kouga and Inuyasha raised their hands in mock defense.  
  
"Besides, Sango. It's a lovely day to relax and go to the lake, don't ch'a think?"  
  
"Shit! Kagome, run! NOW! Go to the room!" Sango and Kagome made a dash for the door, but Kouga stood there blocking it.  
  
"Now, now Sango. Why are you trying to run away?" He picked Sango up bridal style and headed towards the lake.  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome and saw the fear in her eyes. She looked like she was in the perfect position to run. 'Damnit!' Inuyasha cursed mentally because Kagome had just run off.  
  
Kagome ran down the steps of the cabin, panting. 'Too.....many.....steps...' She heard in the distance, Sango's screams.  
  
"KOU~GA! LET ME GO!"  
  
Kagome started to laugh.  
  
"And where did you think you were going?" Inuyasha asked. He had just caught up with Kagome, not making his presence known until now.  
  
"Nononononono! NOT the lake!"  
  
"Yes, the lake....." Inuyasha smirked as he picked her up bridal style. 'This is going to be a better summer then I thought. She's not too bad.'  
  
A huge splash.  
  
"Inuya~sha~!" Kagome felt the ice water against her skin. She shivered. Another splash came from the other side of the lake. Sango had just flown in.  
  
"Inuyasha, would you at least help me out of the lake?" Kagome asked sweetly.  
  
Inuyasha stood there. Confused. "Er...sure....I guess...." He reached out a hand for her to take, and Kagome grabbed it. She leaned backwards, causing Inuyasha to fall in.  
  
"DAMNIT KAGOME! THAT'S COLD!"  
  
"Consider it....revenge...."Kagome walked off to get a towel.  
  
_-_  
  
A little longer then I planned. It cut into the supposedly chapter 2. Gah. Oh well. I'll update soon, and yeah.  
  
I know some weird things happened, but Sango and Inuyasha have known each other for a while because of camp, and were usually in the same cabin thingy. She also knows Kouga, but nobody knew Kagome before she came.  
  
Please, review.  
  
A big cookie for whoever does! ^_^  
  
Review?*_* 


	2. Chapter Two: You wanna ask what?

The 'Lonely' Summer  
  
Nothing to say today. -_- _-_  
  
Please note for the pairings: Sango and Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha. There will be no Kouga and Sango, or Kouga and Kagome. Miroku is coming in soon.  
  
Disclaimer: Rose's are red, violet's are blue. I don't own Inuyasha, so please don't sue.  
  
_-_  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"KAGOME!" Sango yelped, she got her foot stuck in the mud at the bottom of the lake. Kagome came running to her friend.  
  
"Sango? What happened?"  
  
"Can....you....help...me...out? Foot....is....stuck....."  
  
"Yeah, hang on." Kagome bent over, and reached down to help Sango. Then the two girls ran quickly back into the cabin, leaving Inuyasha and Kouga behind.  
  
"Dude.....what just happened here?"  
  
"I have no idea.....Feh. Let's just go get ready for dinner." Inuyasha dragged Kouga out of the lake, and truged off.  
  
Inuyasha opened the door, and walked inside to get ready. '*sniff, sniff* Dinner's ready. I wonder if the girls are ready to go yet.....I'll go check.' He walked out of the room, and slowly opened the door.  
  
"So, Kagome. Who are you going to the festival with tonight?"  
  
"Ah, nobody's asked me, so I don't know."  
  
"What about Inuyasha, or Kouga?"  
  
Kagome blushed at the mention of Inuyasha's name. "Er...I don't know....."  
  
'HAH! I knew you liked him, Kagome!" Sango did a strange little victory dance in the middle of the room.  
  
"Shut up, Sango! I saw you looking at that guy with the black ponytail before! The one in the purple and black!"(AN: O.O Guess who?)  
  
"HIM? Oh,nononono! Your mistaken, Kag-" Sango was cut off when they heard Inuyasha at the doorway.  
  
'Oh my god. Was he there for all of that conversation?' "INUYASHA! We could've been changing!"  
  
"But you weren't. So I guess I came in at the right time?"  
  
"What do you want, Inu?" Sango asked, while brushing her hair into a ponytail.  
  
"Dinner's cooking. By the way, interesting conversation there."  
  
"YOU.....WERE....LISTINING?" Kagome's face turned to bright tomato red, and she chased Inuyasha out of the room.  
  
"Of course I was listening. Consider it initiation to the cabin." Inuyasha smirked. He had seen her blush, and heard everything they said. He'd have to catch up with Miroku after to talk about his interesting findings.  
  
"Screw initiation! That was just plain evesdropping!"  
  
"And Kagome, why does it matter so much?"  
  
"Because......"Kagome blushed, "IT JUST DOES!"  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at Kagome's response, but let it slide.  
  
"Eh, Kagome......"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"I heard you and Sango talking about the festival and...."  
  
"YOU HENTAI! GOD!" A loud crash and smack could be heard.  
  
"I better go help Miroku, I'll talk to you later, Okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure Inuyasha. I'll see you later.I think that was Sango's scream, so I should go see what's wrong."  
  
"If I'm thinking right, it's Miroku that's wrong."  
  
When the two opened the cabin door, they saw a swirly eyed Miroku lying on the floor, and a fuming Sango on the other side of the room. Kouga was standing in between the two so Sango couldn't do anything too drastic.  
  
"Yup,it was Miroku." At the mention of his name, Miroku got up to face Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Ah! What a fair maiden! Would you do me the honor of bearing me a child?"  
  
"Eh? What?"  
  
"Would you do me the honor of-"  
  
"I heard what you said! HENTAI!" Kagome smacked Miroku in the back of the head.  
  
"So, is that a yes?" Kagome turned around, almost ready to kill Miroku. Inuyasha held her back.  
  
"Miroku, you'll never learn," he looked down at Kagome who was trying to get free of his grip, "Kagome, this is Miroku Kanzaa, Miorku, this is Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"Kagome, what a lovely name!"  
  
"Eh, well, Kagome and I are going to the early dinner now. We'll catch up with you guys later." (AN: There's any time they can go eat at camp. Late and Early dinner, or in-between dinner. I think you all get the idea.) Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, who just looked almost as stunned as Sango.  
  
"Er...sure, right. Early dinner." Kagome followed Inuyasha out pf the cabin, but not before shooting a confused look at Sango.  
  
=Outside=  
  
Silence. Niether of them had spoken since they left the cabin.  
  
'God, why can't I ask her to the damn festival!' "Kagome?" Inuyasha gulped.  
  
Kagome's eyes lit up at a conversation finally. "Yes, Inuyasha?"  
  
"You know, about the festival, welcome dance thing tonight.....I was wondering if...."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Wouldyouliketogowithmetonighttothedance?"  
  
"In English, please Inuyasha?"  
  
"Would-you-like-to-go-with-me-tonight-to-the-dance?"Inuyasha shut his eyes, not thinking she would say yes.  
  
"Yes, I would Inuyasha." He looked at Kagome, and she smiled.  
  
"Okay then....er....dinner?"  
  
"C'mon Yasha! Let's go to dinner." Kagome latched her arm with his, and ran off, dragging Inuyasha behind her.  
  
"Yasha?"  
  
Kagome blushed. "Er, nevermind. Let's just go."  
  
================================At Dinner========================  
  
No sooner had Inuyasha and Kagome sat down with their food did Sango and Miroku come running in, with Kouga following behind.  
  
"I DON'T CARE IF I HAD A PIECE OF FLUFF ON MY ASS! YOU TELL ME!"  
  
It was clear that Miroku had groped Sango again, claiming this time it was a piece of fluff.  
  
"But, Sango-my love! WAIT! I'm sorry!"  
  
"I don't want to hear it!" Sango huffed. She walked up to the seat beside Kagome and sat down. She scribbled something on the napkin and passed it to Kgaome.  
  
"Tell me everything that happened later, okay?"  
  
Kagome looked at Sango, then nodded. As she bent down to finish eating, she felt a pair of arms circle around her waist.  
  
"Ah, Kikyo. Why are you hanging out with these loosers?" cooed the voice.  
  
"Who the hell are YOU?"  
  
_-_  
  
Yes,completely different from my original plans. Now, for the Thank You's.  
  
Beautiful-Stranger01- Thank You^_^*gives you a cookie* Nobody- To awnser your question: Maybe. hides the rest of the chapters so nobody knows what happens* Gwahahahahaha! Thank You!^_^ * gives you a cookie *  
  
b.r.o.k.e.n.w.i.n.g.z- I'm really happy you and your cousin liked it! Thank you! ^_^ * gives you a cookie *  
  
tashy911- Thank You! I'm so happy you like my fic! ^_^ * gives you a cookie *  
  
Ayame, in Kouga hating mode- Sango and Kouga? Er....As I said at the beginning, Sango and Miroku. Yep. Kouga and....Ayame probably. But Sango and Miroku all the way! Thank You! ^_^ *gives you a cookie * 


	3. Chapter Three: Revenge

The 'Lonely' Summer Chapter 3  
  
Eh. I just couldn't resist updating this fic! I felt....I had to continue and take you all off the cliffie. Yes, I did. Chocolate Ice Cream will be updated soon as well. ^_^ On with the ficcy!  
  
_-_  
  
Disclaimer: Sticks and stones, Inuyasha I does not own.  
  
_-_  
  
Last Time: "Who the hell are YOU?"  
  
_-_ "Why Kikyo, honey! It's me! Naraku!" (AN: Yep, you all probably guessed it.)  
  
Kagome turned around. She had come face to face with someone she had never met in her life before. He had blood red eyes, and long black hair.  
  
"My name is Kagome. KA-GO-ME! I don't know who you are, but get away from me!"  
  
"OI! You heard her, let go!" Inuyasha shouted from across the table. Everyone just stared at him. "Eh......" he started blushing, and turned away.  
  
Sango gulped, "C'mon Kag, we got to go get ready. Y'know, for the festival."  
  
"Er, right Sango." Kagome pried Naraku's hands off from around her waist, and almost ran outside behind Sango.  
  
"Miroku! Kouga! Let's go!" Inuyasha ran outside. Miroku and Kouga just sat at the table, staring at their food. "NOW!"  
  
With an 'Eep!' Miroku and Kouga ran out of the cafeteria.  
  
Inuyasha looked around, searching for movement. For the girls. For Kagome. She wasn't there though, she had left. =-=  
  
"Kagome! Tell me~! What happened?" Sango was most likely on a sugar rush or she REALLY wanted to know. She had destroyed half of their room by now.  
  
"Nothing...." Kagome blushed.  
  
Sango's eyes went wide, and she smiled. Not a normal smile, a SCARY smile. "SOMETHING HAPPENED! Your lying, your lying! Tell me! Or I'll tell Inuyasha you like him!"  
  
Now, Kagome's eyes went wide. "You wouldn't!"  
  
"No, but I did get you to admit you like him! GWAHAHAHAHAHA! Now, tell me what happened." Sango plopped down on her bed, and stared at Kagome.  
  
"He.....he....heaskedmetogowithhimtothedancetongiht...."  
  
Sango raised an eyebrow. "Mmkay, Now repeat that.....in English."  
  
"He asked me to go with him to the dance thing tonight."  
  
"He did? REALLY? Oh my god, Kag. You're the first girl he's ever asked to that! I've been at this camp as long as he has! He's never asked a girl to the camp dance before! Mind you, we've never been senior year campers before, and the dance is only for Senior years...but....that's not the point."  
  
"Argh, Sango, you really are impossible." A creak by the door interrupted the girls conversation. Sango grabbed a paper, and wrote a quick not to Kagome.  
  
'Watch This!'  
  
"Oh, Kagome. I can't hide it any longer! I am madly in love with Miroku, but if only there was a way to tell him!" Kagome had to try really hard to stifle a laugh, and Sango was having a hard time keeping a straight face. "You know, Kagome, he's just so hot!" Kagome had finally caught on, and continued.  
  
"That may be, but, personally, I think Inuyasha is actually hotter then all of them. I mean, I don't know how I could tell him either!"  
  
A muffled voice could be heard from the other side of the door, but Kagome still heard it. "Tell me what?"  
  
She grabbed a giant basket, and snuck into the bathroom. Sango was getting the camera out. Kagome filled the basket with water, and walked over to the door.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'HE'S' HOTTER THEN ME!" Kouga burst through the door, and was greeted with ice water, and a bright flash of light.  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
"Retreat! They're evil!" Miroku ran out of the room, screaming.  
  
"ARGH! KAGOME! You and Sango are going down!"  
  
"Now really, Inuyasha. The next time you'll see us is at the dance, and with me as your date, you wouldn't want to do anything you'd regret." Kagome slammed the door in his face.  
  
Kouga looked shocked. "YOU ASKED MY WOMAN TO THE DANCE?"  
  
"She's not your woman!"  
  
"Then who's is she?"  
  
"I am nobody's woman, and both of you have to get that through your heads." Kagome walked over to the tiny couch and plopped her 'Story of the Year' CD into the cd player, and pulled out her book.  
  
She started to sing along with the lyrics.  
  
"The stars will cry  
  
The blackest tears tonight  
  
And this is the moment that I live for  
  
I can smell the ocean air......."  
  
Inuyasha recognized this song, one of his favourites. He continued with the verse.  
  
"And here I am  
  
Pouring my heart onto these rooftops  
  
Just a ghost to the world  
  
That's exactly  
  
Exactly what I need......"  
  
Miroku ran in, relizing that Story of The Year was being played.  
  
"DUDE! You didn't tell me! I love this song!" Miroku plopped down on the couch, on Kagome's feet and started to sulk.  
  
"And you didn't tell me either. Because I hate this shitty music." Kouga walked over to the CD palyer, and put in a Aqua cd. Everyone just stared at him.  
  
"Dude, no Aqua."  
  
"Right."  
  
"For once, I agree with Inuyasha and Miroku. It's getting late anyways, I better go get ready."  
  
"Ah, yes. Kagome and Inuyasha are going to that dance thing. Bye Kagome! Have fun on your date." Miroku waved to Kagome as she walked back into her room.  
  
"Dude, it's not a date."  
  
"IT BETTER NOT BE!" Kouga's face grew red with anger.  
  
"Kouga, who're you going with?"  
  
"Ayame. The girl from last year, the one with the red hair and green eyes. I asked her on the bus today."  
  
"Before you knew 'your woman'?"  
  
"Eheheh.."  
  
"I AM NOBODY'S WOMAN!" A shoe came flying into the room and hit Kouga on the back of the head.  
  
"And who are YOU going with Miroku?" Kouga asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Me? I hope to be going with the lovely Sango!" At that moment, Sango walked through the door.  
  
"AH! Lovely Sango, would you do me the honor of-"  
  
"Don't even ask, Houshi. I won't bear you a child."  
  
"I wasn't going to ask that, but, I was going to ask if you would care to go to the dance to me tonight?"  
  
Sango's eyes went wide. This was the last thing she was expecting.  
  
"On ONE condition. Don't touch my ass. Wait, let me re-phrase that, don't touch me at all in any perverted way of yours."  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
"Will you agree to the condition?" Miroku's hand inched up into 'that' spot again.  
  
"HENTAI!" Sango slapped him, leaving a huge red hand print on his cheek.  
  
"So does that mean you'll go with me?"  
  
=-=  
  
Yes, Once again, I have cookies for the reviewers, but my dog just ate them. So next time everyone gets two cookies!^_^  
  
Thank You's-  
  
-inukag4eva -TylleR-LovE -ColeyCarissa -tashy911 -ra -RogueSummers  
  
Thank you for reviewing! I hope to update soon, but I can never really be sure. So, yeah. I hope you all like this chapter, and more things will be happening next chapter.  
  
Next Chapter- The Dance Thing, and Kikyo makes her first appearance. 


	4. Chapter Four:Guess Who's Back?

The 'Lonely' Summer  
  
Chapter 4  
  
'Oh Crap! He's back!' Kagome ran through the forest near the cafeteria. 'He.........He followed me here, damnit!' She heard the crunching of the leaves behind her, and ran faster.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
_.-._.-._.-._  
  
"Where is she?" Sango huffed. Kagome was late. Not just five minutes, 'Oops- I-forgot-something' type late, she was almost twenty minutes late.  
  
"Chill, Sango. She.......er......might've........" The truth was that nobody knew where Kagome was. At all. And it was worrying all of them, wether they admitted it or not.  
  
"Feh. She'll be here soon."  
  
"INUYASHA! HOW-HOW COULD YOU BE LIKE THAT? You DID ask her to the dance, y'know?"  
  
"I asked her because......,"everyone looked at Inuyasha, "Because..........I can't think when you're all staring at me, damnit!"  
  
The doors burst open, and Kagome came running in. She stumbled towards the group, still watching out for her follower.  
  
"He's---he's here!.....Again.......He.......followed............me..........here........." She spoke inbetween breathes.  
  
"What? Kagome, calm down. Who followed you here?" Sango was trying to stay calm.  
  
"Kagome!" A stranger walked through the doors, with a grin on his face. A very happy-pshycotic type grin on his face.  
  
"Kagome, do you know him?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Eep! He spotted me, hide me!" She jumped behind Inuyasha, who was probably one of the most confused of the group.  
  
"Kagome, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were avoiding me."  
  
"Why would you say that, Hojo?"  
  
"Hobo?"  
  
"Hoko, what kinda name is that?"  
  
"My name, is Hojo. And I thought you were avoiding me because you ran away when I saw you before when you were leaving."  
  
"Er...........I think I'm gonna go get a drink."  
  
"I think I'll go with you."  
  
"Me too." Ayame piped in.The three girls ran off towards the sodas, as fast as they could.  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._  
  
"Kagome! Who the hell was he?" Sango hissed.  
  
"Er........He's Hojo?"  
  
"We knew that, but why is he here?"  
  
"If I knew that, I wouldn't be so damn scared of seeing my ex again." Kagome muttered, hoping they didn't here.  
  
"He's your ex? He looks kinda.........creepy........"Ayame said as she looked over to where the guys were, nervously.  
  
"Yeah............I could've told you that one."  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-  
  
"So."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Right."  
  
Hojo just stood there, rocking back and forth.  
  
"Hoko-"  
  
"That's Hojo."  
  
"Right, Hobo, how do you know Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"She's my girlfriend." Everyone's eyes bugged out, including Kagome, who was halfway across the room.  
  
"I-AM-NOT-YOUR-GIRLFRIEND!"  
  
"Er, okay. She's my ex-girlfriend." Inuyasha let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Miroku noticed this, of course, and took it as revenge.  
  
"Jealous are we?" He asked, just as Kagome, Sango, and Ayame were coming up behind them.  
  
"Wha? Me,no, I'm not jealous. Why would I be?"  
  
"Because you like Kag—" Miroku was cut short when Inuyasha finally realized what Miroku was about to say and stuffed a sandwhich in his mouth.  
  
"Miroku, buddy, I don't think you've had enough to eat today. Have a sandwhich. Or two, or three........or five........."Inuyasha's eyes darted around, making sure Kagome wasn't near by.  
  
"YASHIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" The high pitched squeal, and that face.  
  
O_O "Miroku.......she's back! Hide me, damnit! I don't think she saw me!"  
  
"Inu. She's coming over this way." Miroku ran to hide behind Kouga, who ran to hide behind Kagome. So, Inuyasha was behind Miroku, who was behind Kouga, who was behind Kagome. The 'girl' came over to Kagome and the little train.  
  
"Er.........hi?"  
  
"Where's my Yashie?"  
  
"Yashie?"  
  
"You know!"  
  
"Er......what?"  
  
The makeup on the girls face was so thick, it almost looked like a mask that she had just put on, and that was now falling apart.  
  
"Who are YOU?" The girl squeaked.  
  
"Sorry, I'm Kagom----"  
  
"You there! You're Sangie, or something, right?" She barked.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"That's it. You must know where Inuyasha is."  
  
"Nope, sorry. No clue. Sorry, Kikyo."  
  
Kikyo huffed and left the cafeteria in search of her precious 'Yashie'.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha. Looks like another summer of hell this year........again."  
  
"Damnit. She followed me. I swear! She said she was leaving Japan this year!"  
  
"Urg. Join the club." Hojo was still standing there. Rocking back and forth.  
  
"KAGOME! My love!" he blurted out.  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga looked like they were ready to bash poor Hojo's face in, when Kagome inteupted.  
  
"Hojo," He looked at her, starry eyed, "Please........leave!"  
  
"But-but-but, Kagome! I thought—"  
  
"You thought wrong Hojo. Please, just leave. Go dance with that girl over there." She pointed at some random girl on the dance floor. Hojo nodded obediently and went to dance with her.  
  
"Strange."  
  
"Totally."  
  
"Kag, why didn't you let us kick the shit out of him?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Why? It would've been entertaining." Kouga whined.  
  
"Because he's too dense to even remember the restraining order, so he wouldn't be able to fight back probably. Besides, it's not nice to attack something which is completely defenseless."  
  
"Restraining order? What, was he stalking you or something?"  
  
"Weeeeeeellll, if you consider him hacking into my e-mail, following me to every class like a shadow, and joining actitvites because I was in them stalking, then yeah. HE was stalking me. Or at least that's what the judge said." Kagome shrugged it off, and drank some Sprite. Everyone was dumbfounded, and a little creeped out.  
  
"Hmph.No wonder that dude's smile creeped me out. I knew there was something weird about that guy."  
  
"Excluding the fact that I found him singing "Oops I did it again" with a hairbrush as a mic once?"  
  
"Kagome! Your kidding right? How could one person be so.........so........so.........,"  
  
"Dense?" Sango finished for Ayame.  
  
"Yep. Dense. Thanks Sango."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Er.....anyways, yeah. Why would I lie about something like that?"  
  
"To make him more hated?"  
  
"You didn't hate him before you knew that?"  
  
"Eh.......No, of course not.......well, maybe just a little."  
  
"Exactly." Kagome just looked onwards, like this was a normal, everyday thing. Until the one called Kikyo came back. This time, Inuyasha didn't notice her before she latched onto his arm.  
  
"YASHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!"  
  
"AHHHH! GET THE HELL OFFA ME!"  
  
Inuyasha started flailing his arms around, hoping to get Kikyo to let go, while everyone else acted like this was normal.  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._  
  
Er......yes. ^^ Sorry 'bout the long pause between updates. Lot's of homework and stuff. But now I'll have more time to update.  
  
Thank You's:  
  
RogueSummers Mua  
  
AnimeHoHo  
  
Anti [.] Poptarts  
  
Japanese-Dragon  
  
^_^ *gives you all 2 cookies*  
  
Hope this chapter wasn't too weird.............  
  
Please, review? *_* 


End file.
